


after the party

by jujubiest



Series: SPN One-Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Ending Can Kiss My Ass, Chad Lindberg's Post-Canon Twitter AU, Destiel Bachelor Party, Destiel Wedding, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, The Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: Dean and Cas after their Roadhouse bachelor party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/177362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	after the party

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had more fun in any fandom than I've been having since we all collectively decided to ignore the ending and write our own (with unexpected help and encouragement from various former cast members).

By the end of the night Cas is sloppy drunk and leaning on Dean, and Dean is having him sip water and grinning like being a pillow for this messy weirdo is his idea of the best damn time imaginable (because it is). He half-carries Cas out the back door of the Roadhouse and helps him into the back seat of the Impala ("woah watch your head there sweetheart").

He was planning to go inside and get the keys and drive them home (he's been sober for an hour but perfectly happy to keep dancing as long as Cas wanted). But as he starts to pull away, Cas reaches out one hand and gropes at his arm, sleepy eyes finding Dean's in dark.

"'Sbest night," Cas mumbles, smiling with his whole face. "Stay?"

Something in Dean's chest squeezes tight, a happiness so acute it's almost a kind of pain. He crawls into the back seat with Cas without another thought, pulling the door shut behind him. It's a cold night, and Cas's coat has gone missing, but Dean's wearing about three layers as usual and he does keep a blanket under the front seat. He reaches down and grabs it, shakes it out and drags it over them both, adjusting so Cas is lying half on top of him with the blanket covering them both fully.

Cas curls into him, head nestled against his shoulder and warm breath puffing against his neck. He sighs happily and stares out at the glimpse of sky visible through the windows, the faint stars he can make out even with the Roadhouse's light pollution so close by.

Cas'll be nursing the mother of all hangovers tomorrow, he's sure, but Dean can probably convince Ellen to let him bum some painkillers and water before they go in search of a greasy breakfast.

Dean will take care of him. Dean's _glad_ to take care of him, to know Cas will take care of him, too, when he needs it. Because they're forever. That's what tonight was all about, what this entire thing is all about.

In just two days, they're gonna stand up and declare it for everyone they know to hear. They're keeping each other forever.

Warmed by that thought and the solid weight of his snoring angel, Dean drifts off to sleep.


End file.
